An electronic lighter is a kind of lighter device with inflammable gas such as butane and natural gas as its fuel, the concrete structure consists of casing (inner chamber of casing and sidewall form an oil tank to contain inflammable gas and to be for fixing relative parts), gas valve assembly, piezoelectric assembly and press trigger etc., a crow plate causing both to act coordinately is set between the gas valve assembly and piezoelectric assembly. The piezoelectric assembly includes piezoelectric pusher rod mounted in according to the normal way, ram and lower piezoelectric ceramic; gas valve assembly includes gas valve, fire adjusting ring and gas outlet needle etc. In operation, push down the press trigger to open the crow plate and the liquefied fuel is out from outlet assembly, meanwhile the piezoelectric pusher rod is pressed down, the high voltage electrospark is produced from piezoelectric ceramic to ignite fuel and thus the flame is turnout for employment.
The electronic lighter with this kind of structure has a drawback of difficulty manipulation and hard hand feeling for its press trigger propping directly against the top of piezoelectric pusher rod and a quite big force is needed when pushing the press trigger. In addition, above mentioned lighter is apt to be ignited to hurt children or even endanger the public safety in case of accidentally mistake manipulation, children playing or accidentally knocking against the press trigger by hard objects owning to its absence of safeguard mechanism and thus no restrictive to manipulation of press trigger. Meanwhile the gas valve may be opened to discharge inflammable gas in case of the press trigger is pushed down accidentally by external force and thus the hidden danger for safety is existed. So the requirement of setting safeguard mechanism in lighter has been raised by some countries and areas such as U.S.A, Canada, Australia and Europe countries.